Nueva vida: Hardscrabble y Derek
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Un día después de salir del cubo, Abby y Derek viven en un pantano tratando de sobrevivir a las cosas de la vida
1. Chapter 1

Nueva vida: Hardscrabble y Derek

Capitulo 1: El cazador

Un día después de salir de ese lugar, Abby y Derek se encontraban en un pequeño cobertizo en Luisiana el cual solo era un cuarto y un armario con algunas herramientas viejas, el lugar estaba muy viejo, era de madera, incluso el suelo era de madera, solo tenían algunas velas para alumbrar el lugar, ellos tenían en las manos dos millones de dólares aunque no tenían idea de que iban a hacer con eso ya que no pueden gastarlo porque la gente huiría de ellos antes de venderles algo.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Abby.

"No tengo idea, pero lo mejor será buscar algo que comer" respondió Derek.

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?" pregunto Abby.

"Por lo que veo, esto es un pantano, supongo que a de haber gente por ahí cargando algo de comida" respondió Derek.

"¿Pero cómo vas a conseguir eso?" pregunto Abby.

"Intentare asustarlos" respondió Derek.

"Ten cuidado, no sabes lo que podrían hacerte" dijo Abby.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Derek y en eso salió del cobertizo en busca de algo que comer, estuvo buscando por media hora y no encontraba nada, en eso escucho algunas risas, eran personas que se encontraban cercas de él, fue hacia ellos y cuando llego, se escondió atrás de unos arbustos, eran tres personas de pelo largo los cuales se estaban riendo mientras fumaban, Derek vio que tenían una canasta, supo que hay guardaban la comida, espero unos minutos y en eso salto hacia ellos rugiendo lo más fuerte que pudo pero ellos solo se quedaron mirándolo desconcertados, Derek no tenía idea de por qué no se asustaban, noto algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención, sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Oye, que alucinación tan rara" dijo uno de ellos riéndose.

"¿Alucinación?, solo denme esa canasta y me iré" dijo Derek señalando a la canasta.

"Que alucinación tan graciosa" dijo otro.

"No soy una alucinación, solo denme la canasta" dijo Derek molesto.

"¡No, es nuestra!" dijo uno enojado, en eso Derek se abalanzo hacia la canasta y la tomo.

"Se lleva nuestra hierba" dijo uno.

"¿Y qué van a hacer?" pregunto Derek despreocupado.

"Saluda a mi pistola" dijo uno mientras sacaba una pistola, en eso Derek se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, los otros lo persiguieron pero estaban fuera de forma por lo que no lograron atraparlo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Derek regreso con Abby.

"Aquí tengo algo" dijo Derek alegre.

"Genial, muero de hambre" dijo Abby y en eso Derek abrió la canasta pero solo encontró dos sándwiches simples y un montón de hierbas extrañas junto con unos rollitos de papel.

"Por lo menos es algo" dijo Abby, después de comer, Derek volvió a salir en busca de mas comida, estuvo caminando por el pantano por varias horas y no encontraba nada, vio a su lado una roca y se sentó en ella a pensar, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien lo estaba observando.

"Increíble, un especie de mono con camisa de profesor mediocre de matemáticas, será mi mayor adquisición" dijo Rick un cazador no muy experto, tenía un traje de soldado y el pelo largo, con una barba normal, era pelirrojo, estaba apuntando a Derek con un rifle de precisión, antes de disparar dio un último trago a su botella de tequila, en ese momento tiro del gatillo pero falló el tiro debido a su ebriedad, solo le dio a la roca en la que estaba sentado Derek.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?" pregunto Derek alertado, en eso no dudo mas y se echo a correr.

"No creas que escaparas tan fácilmente maldito mandril" dijo Rick mientras intentaba perseguirlo, en eso apunto de nuevo y disparo pero volvió a fallar el tiro.

"Maldita arma defectuosa" dijo Rick enojado y comenzó a perseguir a Derek, Derek estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero no se fijo en una de las trampas del cazador la cual había pisado, una cuerdo le agarro el pie y lo dejo colgado de cabeza.

"Rayos, esto no puede estar pasando" dijo Derek desesperado.

"No creías que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?" dijo Rick mientras se acercaba a Derek.

"Suéltame, te daré lo que quieras pero solo déjame ir" suplico Derek.

"Lo que quiero es tu cabeza colgada en mi chimenea" dijo Rick y le disparo un dardo tranquilizante.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Derek despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una mesa de madera, se encontraba en una sala de estar, había una chimenea encendida, arriaba habían dos cabezas de trofeo colgados en la pared de la chimenea, una era de un conejo y otra era de un cocodrilo.

"Veo que ya despertaste monkiki" dijo Rick mientras se acercaba a él con una segueta.

"Oye, por favor suéltame, te daré mucho dinero" dijo Derek.

"Vaya, monkiki puede hablar" dijo Rick mientras tomaba una botella de tequila.

"Mi nombre es Derek no monkiki" dijo Derek algo molesto.

"Como sea, solo quiero tu cabeza" dijo Rick y en eso acerco la segueta, Derek intento hacer fuerza para romper las 2 correas que lo sujetaban pero era inútil.

"Esas correas las diseñe yo mismo" dijo Rick mientras ponía la segueta en el cuello de Derek, en ese momento Derek le escupió en la cara, Rick se alejo soltando la segueta e intentando limpiarse la cara, la segueta cayó a un lado de la mano derecha de Derek, el logro tomarla y comenzó a cortar una de las correas.

"Maldito mono, voy a desollarte vivo" dijo Rick muy enojado, en eso Derek logro liberarse, en eso vio una escopeta a un lado de la chimenea, la tomo y la apunto hacia Rick.

"Dame todo lo que tengas" dijo Derek enojado.

"O que pena que monkiki no tenga esto" dijo Rick sacando dos cartuchos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Derek y jalo del gatillo pero no paso nada, en eso Derek se abalanzo hacia Rick quien soltó los cartuchos, no vieron en donde cayeron, Rick intento luchar pero Derek era muy fuerte, en eso Rick saco una navaja, Derek salto antes de que Rick lo apuñalara.

"Ven aquí maldito monkiki" dijo Rick enojado, en eso Derek fue acorralado a un lado de la chimenea.

"Por favor, te daré un millón de dólares" suplico Derek.

"¡Ya te dije que quiero tu cabeza!" grito Rick enojado mientras se acercaba a Derek, en ese momento se oyeron dos disparos, Rick quedo en shock al igual que Derek, Rick volteo hacia abajo y vio que había recibido dos disparos en los bajos, cayó al suelo, grito de dolor, Derek se asomo a la chimenea y vio que los cartuchos habían caído en ella, Derek fue a buscar la cocina, cuando llego a ella, tomo todo lo que podía llevarse, metió la comida en una canasta que había en la cocina, después fue a buscar otras cosas para llevarse, entro en el cuarto de Rick y vio un rifle de precisión con sus municiones al lado, le pareció una buena idea llevarse el rifle, lo tomo pero al salir escucho una botella rompiéndose, fue hacia la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que Rick había roto una botella de tequila la cual se había prendido en la chimenea.

"Monkiki no se saldrá con la suya" dijo Rick agonizando mientras el fuego se extendía.

"Oye te puedo ayudar" dijo Derek pero Rick saco la navaja que tenia, a Derek no le quedaba otra opción más que irse antes de que el fuego lo matara, salió de la cabaña y vio como se consumía por las llamas, era de noche, oyó sirenas que se acercaban, sabía que los bomberos estaban en camino y corrió directo al cobertizo con Abby pero no tenía idea de donde quedaba, estaba perdido, se detuvo en un lugar alejado de la cabaña del cazador y trato de pensar en donde podría estar el cobertizo, en eso llego Abby volando.

"Estaba muy preocupada por ti, escuche disparos y..." dijo Abby muy preocupada pero fue interrumpida por Derek.

"Todo está bien" dijo Derek tratando de calmarla.

"¿No te hicieron daño?" pregunto Abby preocupada

"No, por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?" pregunto Derek.

"Cuando te tardaste, salí volando a buscarte, hasta que vi el fuego y pensé que ahí podrías estar" respondió Abby.

"Mejor ahí que irnos" dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

* * *

Unas horas más, Abby y Derek estaban devuelta en el cobertizo, Derek le conto todo a Abby y ambos estaban felices, tenia comida suficiente para una semana más un rifle con 8 cargadores normales y dos de dardos tranquilizadores, había sido un día muy difícil pero eso no los detendría en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una advertencia, este capítulo contiene un poco de humor fuerte, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un mal día

Un día soleado, tres estudiantes de secundaria decidieron acampar a un lado del lago.

"Billy deja eso" dijo una muchacha a Billy quien estaba jugando a lanzarle piedras a un panal de avispas que se encontraba en un árbol.

"Deja que le piquen Sue" dijo otro muchacho a Sue.

"Son solo avispas, son inofensivas" dijo Billy.

"Hasta que te pican" dijo el muchacho.

"Mark, ¿qué trajiste para comer?" pregunto Sue.

"Unos malvaviscos" respondió Mark.

"Genial" dijo Billy, en eso escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos.

"¿Escucharon eso?" pregunto Sue.

"Si, a Sue preguntando" respondió Billy.

"Hablo en serio, hay algo en los arbustos" dijo Sue.

"Tal vez es solo una víbora venenosa muy peligrosa que quiere..." dijo Mark pero fue interrumpido por Sue.

"Basta de bromas" dijo Sue asustada.

"En realidad solo hay un monstruo" dijo Derek quien salió de los arbustos.

"Dios mío" dijo Sue asustada.

"Solo denme lo que tengan de comer y me iré" dijo Derek.

"No sé qué es lo que eres, pero no nos vas a..." dijo Mark pero fue interrumpido cuando Derek saco un rifle.

"Si no quieren que use esto, será mejor que me den todo lo que tienen de comer" dijo Derek y en eso los otros le dieron todo lo que tenían que eran solo unas latas de comida.

* * *

Varias horas después, Derek se encontraba caminando por el pantano en busca de más gente para asaltar, era a lo que se dedicaba en el día ya que su esposa Abby se dedicaba a robar en las casas de noche, mientras Derek caminaba, vio a un extraño hombre el cual le estaba hablando a las plantas.

"Hola plantas, mi nombre es Joquins" dijo Joquins feliz a las plantas mientras Derek lo miraba con des concertación.

"Plantas yo las cuidare mucho y no dejare que se vallan como mi esposa" dijo Joquins feliz.

"Oye loco, dame todo lo que tengas de comer" dijo Derek a Joquins.

"Si aquí tienes" dijo Joquins sin mirarlo y le lanzó unos extraños hongos.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto Derek molesto mientras tomaba los hongos, en eso Joquins se volteo a verlo.

"Miren plantas, hay un mono parlante" dijo Joquins

"¡No soy un mono!" grito Derek enojado, odiaba que todos lo confundieran con un mono.

"Vamos macaco, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien" dijo Joquins acercándose a él, Derek sabia que eso no era bueno, no quería matar a alguien por lo que retrocedió lentamente.

"¡Atrás!, tengo un arma" dijo Derek pero Joquins solo seguía acercándose.

"Tranquilo, solo quiero hacerlo" dijo Joquins y en eso Derek salió corriendo, Joquins lo persiguió, Derek siguió corriendo y en ese momento vio un árbol perfecto, él se escondió atrás del árbol, Joquins vio que Derek se escondió atrás de un árbol y creyó que chocando contra el árbol, podría tirarlo sobre Derek pero al chocar contra el árbol quedo inconsciente, Derek se acerco a Joquins.

"Hay tienes chiflado" dijo Derek pero en ese momento le cayó un panal de avispas en la cabeza, Derek se quito el panal, lo lanzo y salió corriendo, estaba siendo perseguido por avispas enfurecidas, corrió hasta un pequeño rio y se arrojo en el, logro evitar las avispas pero mientras estaba en el agua se dio cuenta de que el rio estaba infestado de sanguijuelas, salió del rio lo más rápido posible y se quito las sanguijuelas pero por accidente se tropezó con una piedra y cayó en hiedra venenosa, era un día horrible, Derek empezó a correr en círculos por la comezón que le provoco la hiedra venenosa mientras gritaba como loco, pero en ese momento volvieron las avispas, corrió directo hasta su casa.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la noche

"Un loco, avispas, sanguijuelas y hiedra venenosa, no puedo creer que me pasara todo eso, este día fue horrible" dijo Derek quien tenía la cara hinchada a causa de las avistas mas unas ronchas causadas por la hiedra venenosa.

"Sé que es difícil vivir aquí pero no hay otro lugar donde vivir" dijo Abby.

"Odio vivir aquí, solo quiero irme" dijo Derek.

"¿Y adonde podemos ir?, no existe otro mundo en el que podamos vivir" dijo Abby.

"Tal vez no hay un mundo pero si otro país" dijo Derek.

"¿Y cómo piensas que podríamos salir de aquí?, si la gente nos ve, nos cazarían, seriamos llevados a un laboratorio" dijo Abby.

"Lo sé, pero no es fácil vivir aquí" dijo Derek algo triste.

"Te entiendo pero hay que acostumbrarse, por cierto voy a salir" dijo Abby.

"Cuídate mucho, te amo" dijo Derek.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Abby y en eso salió volando, esa noche había luna llena, esperaba que nadie estuviera mirando al cielo, en eso vio una casa con las luces apagadas, pensó que todos estaban dormidos por lo que bajo hacia ella, era una casa simple, similar a las que había asaltado los últimos día, solo tenía que entrar por la ventana y tomar todo lo que pudiera llevar, entro por la ventana de arriba la cual conducía al cuarto de una niña solo que no estaba, exploro un poco la casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en casa lo que era genial, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador de la cocina y comenzó a sacar lo que podía, todo lo metía en unas bolsas que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de cubiertos, al terminar, se dirigió hacia la ventana pero en ese momento vio unas luces que entraban por las ventanas del comedor, sabía que los dueños de la casa habían regresado, oculto las bolsas con comida en el armario de la niña y se escondió bajo la cama, sabía que si salía por la ventana, la verían y las cosas no serian bonitas, en ese momento entraron a la habitación, eran dos adolescentes.

"¿Segura que quieres hacer esto en el cuarto de tu hermana menor?" pregunto el muchacho.

"Si, además quiero darle una buena lección a esa mocosa" respondió la muchacha.

"¿Que te hiso?" pregunto el joven.

"Le dijo a mis padres que estaba contigo, y ahora quieren que te deje porque creen que eres malo" respondió la joven, Abby estaba escuchando todo, eso de los padres no era extraño para ella, había tenido platicas con padres en la universidad a causa de esos problemas.

"Por cierto, te va a encantar lo que te traje" dijo el joven.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto la muchacha.

"Unos M Forcé y un súper retardarte para los dos" respondió el joven.

"Genial, yo traje un juguete" dijo la muchacha muy emocionada, Abby no tenía idea de a que se referían con eso, pero en ese momento ambos se subieron a la cama, Abby noto que la cama comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"Adolescentes" dijo Abby de mala gana, en eso algo callo a su derecha, Abby vio que eran los calzones del joven, no le gustaba nada de esto, intento salir lentamente de la cama pero antes de salir, vio que había un tipo mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa siniestra, Abby estaba en shock, no podía salir de ahí por lo que estaba condenada a escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la habitación.

* * *

2 horas después, la cama estaba saltando como caballo enfurecido, el pervertido de la ventana estaba lamiendo la ventana, a Abby le estaban dando ganas de vomitar, nunca había presenciado algo como eso en toda su vida.

"Por favor, acaben ya de una vez por todas" suplico Abby en silencio, no soportaba eso.

* * *

Otras 2 horas después, la cama estaba saltando arriba y abajo, el tipo de la ventana estaba haciendo algo con su mano con una sonrisa diabólica, la habitación apestaba horrible, Abby ya había aceptado eso.

"Derek nunca ha hecho eso, tengo que conseguir esos retardan tés" dijo Abby esperando con la cabeza sobre sus manos, en ese momento sintió que el piso se estaba rompiendo.

"¿Pero qué...?" se pregunto Abby pero fue interrumpida cuando el piso debajo de ella se rompió, ella callo junto con la cama, afortunadamente no sufrió daños, cayó en la sala de estar, en ese momento, el joven grito tan fuerte como si fuera un grito de guerra, Abby se asusto un poco.

"Ya acabe" dijo el muchacho satisfecho.

"¡Genial!, porque estoy harta de escuchar sus porquerías durante cuatro putas horas" dijo Abby enojada mientras salía de debajo de la cama.

"Un ciempiés desnutrido" grito la joven asustada.

"¡No soy un ciempiés desnutrido, y dame eso!" dijo Abby enojada mientras tomaba los retardan tés que estaban en la cama.

"¡Ustedes son las peores personas que he conocido!, ¡me dan asco!" grito Abby muy enojada, en eso salió de la casa, tomo una piedra y la aventó directo hacia la cabeza del tipo de la ventana.

"¡Aprende pervertido!" grito Abby muy enojada y se fue volando, al llegar a su casa encontró a Derek hablando con las plantas.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Abby desconcertada, Derek miro a Abby con una sonrisa feliz.

"Las plantas lo saben todo" respondió Derek feliz.

"¿Que te está pasando?" pregunto Abby algo asustada.

"Solo comí un poco de esos maravillosos hongos que me dio el loco" respondió Derek feliz.

"Esto va a ser una noche larga" dijo Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Una advertencia, contiene un humor mucho más fuerte que el anterior**

* * *

Capitulo 3: El demonio chupa pezones

Varios meses después, Derek y Abby ya se habían adaptado a su nuevo estilo de vida, a Derek le era fácil asaltar a las personas que pasaban por el pantano sobre todo con la ayuda de su rifle, mientras que Abby le era muy fácil robar en las casas de noche y también le servía para saber qué cosas hace la gente de noche, ambos eran conocidos como los monstruos del pantano o demonios del pantano, habían ideado varias leyendas y mitos acerca de ellos, pero no les importaba, un día Derek estaba caminando por el pantano en busca de mas victimas, de repente apareció un extraño enfrente de él vestido con una gabardina.

"¡Arriba las manos y dame todo lo que tengas de comer!" dijo Derek al tipo mientras le apuntaba con el rifle, pero el extraño abrió su gabardina mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

"¡Por dios!, tapate eso" dijo Derek sorprendido pero el tipo corrió hacia él, Derek no le quedo más que huir de ese enfermo, mientras corría se tropeo con algo, al ver lo que era, vio que era una extraña piedra, la tomo y observo que se trataba de una pequeña estatua de una criatura extraña.

"Creo que esto le fascinará a Abby" dijo Derek mientras observaba la estatua.

"Ven aquí pequeño simio" dijo el exhibicionista mientras corría hacia él riendo como loco.

"¡Que no soy un simio!" grito Derek molesto, no tenía idea de porque la gente lo confundía con un mono.

* * *

Media hora después, Derek se encontraba en casa con su esposa Abby.

"¿Como fue tu día?" pregunto Abby interesada.

"Algo raro, como siempre, esta vez se me apareció un loco desnudo" respondió Derek.

"¿Y encontraste algo de comer?" pregunto Abby.

"No, pero encontré esta linda estatuilla" respondio Derek mientras le mostraba la estatua.

"Es una estatua muy bonita, ponla junto mi lado de la cama" dijo Abby y en eso Derek la coloco a un lado de la cama la cual era robada como todo lo demás.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Abby se encontraba frente a una casa la cual había elegido para entrar a robar, entro por la ventana que conducía al comedor, y comenzó a tomar todo lo que podía.

"Se te ofrece algo asqueroso ciempiés" dijo un extraño y en ese momento se encendieron las luces, no era una casa común, era una guarida de narcotraficantes, eran tres personas las que se encontraban en la habitación las cuales le estaban apuntando a Abby con AK47, Abby estaba muy asustada.

"Solo estaba buscando mi...mi..." dijo Abby pero fue interrumpida por uno de los narcos.

"Tu chimpancé amarillo" dijo el narco.

"¡Mi esposo no es un chimpancé!" dijo Abby molesta.

"Me da igual lo que seas, solo quiero agradecerte por el trabajo que han estado haciendo ustedes dos asustando a esos estúpidos fisgones, gracias a ustedes no tenemos que preocuparnos porque alguien encuentre nuestros cultivos" dijo el narco.

"¿Cultivos?, ¿por qué se preocupan por que alguien vea sus cultivos?" pregunto Abby algo desconcertada.

"¿Que en tu planeta no tienen cocaína?" pregunto el narco desconcertado.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Abby con curiosidad.

"Es droga y es ilegal, porque crees que no te matamos, porque tú y tu esposo son los que ahuyentan a todos esos curiosos" respondió el narco.

"¿Por qué es ilegal?" pregunto Abby.

"Porque es peligrosa, causa alucinaciones y la gente que es estúpida la compra para divertirse, es como la hierba verde, mejor dicho la marihuana" respondió el narco, Abby recordó la extraña hierba que Derek le quito a las primeras personas que asalto, Derek dijo que estaban haciendo algo que se conocía como fumar lo cual ellos nunca intentaron hacer en su vida.

"Solo quiero algo de comer" dijo Abby.

"Entonces gánatelo tu misma, porque la próxima vez que te encontremos por aquí, te sacaremos un ojo" dijo el narco.

"¿Y no hay algo para nosotros por asustar a esas personas?" pregunto Abby.

"¿Quieres algo?, no te necesitamos, para nosotros es fácil usar armas" respondió el narco con una risa malvada.

"Si usan eso, la policía vendrá por ustedes" dijo Abby.

"Si le dices a alguien, te meteremos a ti y a tu esposo en un barril y lo llenaremos con acido, nosotros sabemos donde viven, los hemos estado vigilando" dijo el narco.

"Seguro sabes que puedo volar, le puedo decir a alguien y huir volando con mi esposo, y ustedes jamás nos encontrarían, si no quieres que le diga a la policía de lo que hacen, solo dejen una canasta con comida en nuestra casa" dijo Abby.

"¿Como sabes que no la envenenaremos?" pregunto el narco.

"Porqué si yo muero, muere mi esposo o los dos, tu secreto saldrá al aire, de eso me encargare, no creas que estás hablando con un simple monstruo, estás hablando con una ex directora de una prestigiosa universidad, y por lo tanto se como cerrar todas tus posibilidades de asesinarnos, ¿quedo claro?" dijo Abby.

"Te daremos tu maldita canasta con comida, una a la semana y solo si siguen asustando a los mirones, te daremos la comida suficiente para sobrevivir toda la semana y será lo único, pero si piden más o se les ocurre decirle a alguien, me va a importar una mierda ir a la cárcel y perder este negocio, los matera a ambos de la forma más lenta y dolorosa, ¿quedo claro?" dijo el narco enojado.

"Tu secreto está a salvo" dijo Abby.

"Bien, ahora lárgate, y no quiero saber de tu vida en tu planeta" dijo el narco.

"¿Por qué cree que soy de otro planeta?" pregunto Abby con curiosidad.

"Eres un extraterrestre, ¿no es cierto?" pregunto el narco.

"No, soy un monstruo y mi gente se dedicaba a asustar a los niños, después paso a las risas y fue destruido pero otro día te contare de eso" respondió Abby.

"Sera por algo" dijo el narco de forma burlona.

* * *

Una hora después, Abby regreso a casa con Derek.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo Abby pero noto algo extraño en Derek, estaba enfrente de ella mirando hacia la pared rodeado de una extraña luz roja, en eso comenzó a reírse de una forma diabólica con otro tipo de voz más oscura, él se volteo, Abby quedo impactada por el aspecto de Derek, tenía una sonrisa malévola y los ojos los tenia de color rojo en forma de cuadrado, de ellos salía luz roja.

"Derek, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunto Abby algo asustada.

"Derek ya no está con nosotros" respondió Derek con voz diabólica.

"¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Derek?" pregunto Abby asustada.

"Descuida, Derek solo esta refrescándose, mi nombre es Chuchuta, me conocen como el demonio chupa pezones" respondió Chuchuta.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" pregunto Abby sorprendida.

"¿No me has entendido?, lo que quiero es chuparte los pezones al igual que los de todos los mortales de este patético mundo" respondió Chuchuta con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Los que?, estás enfermo, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?" pregunto Abby impactada por eso.

"Es mi venganza contra los mortales y toda forma de vida que habita este miserable mundo, por haberme condenado a una eternidad en esa maldita estatua" respondió Chuchuta.

"¿Por qué te encerraron en esa estatua?" pregunto Abby.

"Porque soy el señor malo" respondió Chuchuta.

"Te dejare que hagas eso, solo deja a Derek" suplico Abby.

"No" respondió Chuchuta.

"¿No?, si no lo dejas..." dijo Abby pero fue interrumpida por Chuchuta.

"¿O qué?" pregunto Chuchuta.

"Yo misma te enviare al lugar de donde viniste" respondió Abby.

"¿Tu?, tu solo eres una patética mortal, no vales nada, para lo único que sirven los mortales es para que les chupen los pezones" dijo Chuchuta.

"Si no lo dejas ir, yo te sacare de él" dijo Abby enojada.

"Vamos, inténtalo" dijo Chuchuta, en eso Abby se abalanzó hacia él, pero él la esquivo muy rápido, Abby intento golpearlo con su cola pero él la esquivo, en ese momento, Chuchuta se volvió invisible.

"¿Donde estas maldito gusano?" pregunto Abby furiosa.

"Aquí estoy" respondió Chuchuta mientras golpeaba a Abby por la espalda tumbándola en el suelo, él la puso boca arriba, ella intento luchar, pero él uso un poder para sujetarla.

"Nadia puede vencerme a mí, el demonio de las chupadas y espero que estés lista para que te chupe" dijo Chuchuta, en eso abrió el abrigo de Abby y quedo en shock.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿donde están los pezones?" pregunto Chuchuta desconcertado.

"Ser un monstruo ciempiés tiene sus ventajas" respondió Abby sonriendo.

"No importa, te chupare la cola" dijo Chuchuta pero en eso, Abby recobro fuerza y golpeo a Chuchuta en la cara.

"Lo siento Derek" dijo Abby mientras se levantaba abrochándose su abrigo.

"Mierda, este cuerpo es inservible" dijo Chuchuta, en eso comenzó a salir una extraña niebla roja de la boca de Derek.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" pregunto Abby y en eso la niebla roja la rodeo, ella no se podía mover, comenzó a flotar en el aire.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Abby muy asustada, en eso la niebla se metió en la boca de Abby, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo en forma de cuadrado y de ellos salía una luz roja.

"Joder, ¿qué paso?" pregunto Derek quien se encontraba en el suelo, al levantarse vio a Abby frente a él solo que de forma extraña, no recordaba lo que había pasado pero el aspecto de Abby le daba muy mala espina.

"Abby, ¿qué te paso?" pregunto Derek desconcertado.

"Mi nombre no es Abby, mi nombre es Chuchuta, el demonio chupa pezones" respondió Chuchuta riendo macabramente.

"Abby, deja de bromear que esto no me da gracia" dijo Derek algo asustado.

"Estúpido mortal, tiembla ante mis chupadas, tú no eres nada ante mí, pero ya que me dejaste utilizar tu cuerpo, te recompensaré con algo, serás el ultimo al que le chupe los pezones" dijo Chuchuta y en eso salió de la casa hacia el pantano.

"Debo encontrarla antes de que se meta en problemas" dijo Derek y en eso fue tras ella.

* * *

Media hora después, Derek se encontraba caminando por el pantano con una linterna, aun no había rastro de Abby, Derek tenía que tener cuidado con los animales salvajes, en ese momento escucho gritos que provenían de algún lugar, Derek corrió en dirección a los gritos, al llegar vio que era una campamento el cual estaba siendo atacado por Abby, todos corrieron e septo uno.

"Hay yo siquiera que me chupes los pezones" dijo el muchacho.

"Kevin, deja tus homosexualidades y corre" dijo otro muchacho.

"Es que soy bien puto" dijo Kevin mientras se quitaba la camisa, en eso Abby se acerco a él.

"Espero que estés listo para que te chupe" dijo Chuchuta.

"¡Abigail Hardscrabble!, ¡deja a ese chico inocente!" dijo Derek enojado.

"Hay pelado, no te entrometas" dijo Kevin.

"¡Tu cállate!" dijo Derek enojado a Kevin.

"Parece que el chango peludo no quiere ser el ultimo" dijo Chuchuta.

"¿¡Ahora soy peludo!?" pregunto Derek enojado, en eso Chuchuta se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Abby!, tienes que luchar!" grito Derek.

"Cállate o si no te voy a mandar a violar con un tubo" dijo Chuchuta, en ese momento abrió la camisa de Derek para quedar con la misma sorpresa que tuvo con Abby.

"Excelente, ya que no tienes pezones, te chupare la cola" dijo Chuchuta.

"¡Vete al diablo!" grito Derek furioso.

"El diablo no quiere que le chupe los pezones" dijo Chuchuta, en eso salieron raíces del suelo las cuales se enrollaron al rededor de Derek.

"¡Suéltame maldito engendro!" dijo Derek enojado.

"Espero que estés listo" dijo Chuchuta.

* * *

Una hora después.

"Ya termine" dijo Chuchuta.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Derek furioso ya que creía que le iba a sacar el alma.

"Si" dijo Chuchuta.

"¡No mames wey!, ¡pinche basura!" dijo Derek muy furioso, el había escuchado a otras personas decir esas palabras.

"Si no te gusto, entonces muérete" dijo Chuchuta y se fue volando.

"Oye, me ayudas" dijo Derek a Kevin quien lo había visto todo, pero el solo le levanto el dedo medio de su mano derecha y se fue.

"Genial, le pasa algo a Abby, quien sabe que vaya a pasar, y yo estoy atado a unas raíces con la cola mojada, esto no puede empeorar" dijo Derek y en eso empezó a sentir comezón en todo su cuerpo, las raíces le estaban provocando comenzó en todo el cuerpo pero no podía rascarse, comenzó a gritar de desesperación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño pueblo, el pánico se había esparcido por todo el pueblo, la gente corría por todas partes, unos corrían en círculos, había una payaso en el centro del pueblo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, otros estaban robando papas fritas de los oxxos, todo el lugar era un caos con excepción de la pandilla de los yolos los cuales estaban haciendo bailar sus coches.

"Extra, extra, un monstruo chupa pezones está atacando a la gente" dijo un tipo que traía periódicos, en eso es atacado por Chuchuta el cual comenzó a chuparle los pezones.

"Extra, extra, el monstruo chupa pezones me está chupando los pezones y se siente rico" dijo el tipo del periódico, todo era un caos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Derek seguía atado con las raíces, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucha comezón, tanto que se acabo orinando.

"Ese pinche chango" dijo un tipo el cual lo había visto mientras caminaba por el pantano.

"Gracias a dios, por favor ayúdame" suplico Derek.

"¿Yo por qué?" pregunto el tipo.

"Porque si me ayudas, hare lo que tú me pidas" dijo Derek.

"Hay no, tu eres feo, no quiero" dijo el muchacho.

"¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!" grito Derek de desesperación, pero el muchacho se enojo y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, Derek grito de dolor mientras el muchacho se iba.

* * *

Mientras que en el pueblo, la situación había empeorado, la gente corría en círculos, otros robaban carros y los explotaban chocándolos con excepción de los yolos quienes no les importaba el pueblo, Chuchuta seguía atacando a la gente, unos le suplicaban por mas.

* * *

Mientras que a Derek no le iba muy bien, se habían colocado tres puestos al rededor de él, solo habían 8 personas incluyendo a los tres dueños de los puestos.

"Pasen, pasen damas y caballeros, conozcan a monkiki, el único mono amarillo con acné en la cabeza, el único que se orina encima, pasen, pasen, la entrada solo cuesta 5 dólares" dijo el anfitrión del puesto que exhibía a Derek.

"Como odio este pantano" pensó Derek muy furioso, tenía mucha comezón y le obligaban a tomar agua para que se orinara para el público de subnormales, literalmente.

"Mira mamá, ese se parece al planeta de los simios" dijo una niña.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" grito Derek rojo de furia, tomo tanta fuerza que logro romper las raíces que lo sujetaban, todos comenzaron a gritar del miedo.

"Pasen, pasen, el horrible macaco se escapo" dijo el anfitrión.

"¡Váyanse a la mierda!" grito Derek muy furioso, todos salieron corriendo.

"El mono se volvió rabioso" dijo un tipo mientras corría, Derek comenzó a rascarse como un loco, se revolcaba sobre el suelos para parar la comezón.

"Oye, yo sé como vencer al demonio Chuchuta" dijo un viejo que estaba sentado frente a un árbol.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo?" pregunto Derek desesperado.

"Te lo diré si me haces un favor" respondió el hombre.

"Lo que sea, solo dímelo" dijo Derek desesperado.

"Quiero que asustes a un niño, esta es la dirección" dijo el hombre mientras le daba la dirección del niño a Derek.

"¿Que tengo que hacer?" pregunto Derek desesperado.

"Tienes que chuparle la cola a tu esposa, pero tienes que tener a la mano un objeto para encerrarlo y decir la palabra "chimichanga" varias veces, es todo lo que tienes que hacer" respondió el hombre.

"¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto Derek.

"Porque soy la persona que lo encerró en esa estatua" respondió el hombre y en eso comenzó a reírse de forma macabra hasta que le cayó un panal de avispas en la cabeza, él salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

"El mundo está muy loco hoy en día" dijo Derek.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, las casas estaban en llamas, casi toda la gente se había ido con excepción de los yolos los cuales estaban bien armados, Abby le estaba chupando los pezones a los maniquís de una tienda de ropa.

"Detén tus chupadas asqueroso demonio" dijo Derek.

"¿Tu?, espero que te hayan gustado las raíces ya que estarás atado a ellas por el resto de la eternidad mientras te chupo la cola" dijo Chuchuta con una voz mucho mas oscura, en eso Derek se abalanzo sobre Chuchuta y comenzó a repetir las palabras mágicas mientras le chapaba la cola.

"Chimichanga, chimichanga, chimichanga" dijo Derek.

"¡No!, ¡otra vez no!" grito Chuchuta desesperado, en eso comenzó a salir una niebla roja la cual estaba entrando en la estatua que Derek recogió de su casa antes de combatirlo, al terminar de pasar la niebla roja, Derek tiro la pequeña estatua en una de las coladeras del pueblo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Abby muy débil.

"Mi amor, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Derek preocupado.

"Si, ¿por qué mi cola esta húmeda?, ¿y por qué hueles a...?" pregunto Abby pero fue interrumpida por Derek.

"No preguntes y olvida lo ocurrido" dijo Derek.

* * *

Varias horas después, eran las 3:00 de la mañana, ambos decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido.

"Que día tan extraño" dijo Derek.

"Si, por cierto, te tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo Abby.

"¿Cuales con las buenas?" pregunto Derek.

"Que alguien nos va a ayudar dándonos una canasta con comida una vez a la semana" respondió Abby.

"¿Y las malas?" pregunto Derek.

"Que ese alguien cultiva cocaína y quiere que asustemos a la gente de este pantano" respondió Abby.

"Eso me recuerda que tengo que asustar a un niño para pagar la deuda que tengo con el tipo que me dijo como salvarte, pero lo hare mañana" dijo Derek.

"Extra, extra, el ciempiés desnutrido y monkiki lo van a hacer" dijo el tipo del periódico el cual los estaba espiando por una ventana.

"¡Ahora si te vas a enterar!" dijo Derek enojado y salió a golpear al tipo del periódico.

"Este mundo está muy loco" dijo Abby mientras escuchaba como Derek golpeaba al tipo del periódico.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El nuevo empleo de Hardscrabble

En una casa muy normal se encuentra un niño de 6 años, se encontraba durmiendo felizmente en su cómoda cama, en su habitación, de repente la puerta de su armario se abrió, de su armario salió un monstruo con lentes y camisa de profesor de matemáticas, él se acerco al niño, el niño se despertó y lo vio algo sorprendido, el monstruo rugió fuerte pero el niño de inmediato le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz, el monstruo se hizo para atrás agarrando su nariz del dolor, en eso el niño corrió hacia él y le dio una patada en la entre pierna, el monstruo grito muy fuerte de dolor, en eso el niño le quito los lentes y lo golpeo en el ojo dejándoselo morado, después se los devolvió, luego lo agarro a patadas, el niño lo pateaba y golpeaba tan rápido que el monstruo no podía hacer nada, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

"¿¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!?" pregunto el padre muy enfurecido el cual traía una escopeta en la mano.

"¡Es esa cosa!, ¡me quiere comer!" grito el niño señalando al monstruo.

"¡Aléjate de mi hijo, hijo de perra!" grito el padre y en eso le apunto con el arma, el monstruo salto hacia la ventana rompiéndola, cayó al suelo y al caer se rompió el pie izquierdo.

"¡Querida, despierta a mi hermano!" grito el padre enojado.

"¿Vas a ir tras él?" pregunto el niño.

"Es hora de que aprendas sobre el mundo real" dijo el padre y en eso se fue, el monstruo se estaba levantando, en eso escucho que venían por él, ignoro el dolor y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, comenzó a oír disparos, sabía que si lo atrapaban, seria hombre muerto, corrió por el pantano pero por accidente se tropezó con una piedra que no vio, los dos tipos que lo estaban persiguieron, llegaron hasta él, ellos comenzaron a patearlo varias veces hasta que acabaron, el monstruo comenzó a escupir sangre pero por fortuna no era tan grave.

"Espero que eso te sirva de lección maldito pedófilo" dijo el padre enojado.

"Y ya sabes lo que te espera si te vuelves a meter con nosotros los yolos" dijo el tío enojado.

"Y si tocas a mi hijo de nuevo, hare que él te saque los ojos ya que él es cinta negra" dijo el padre enojado y en eso se fueron dejando al monstruo herido en el pantano.

* * *

Varias horas después.

"Como iba a saber que el niño era cinta negra" dijo Derek mientras Abby le curaba las heridas.

"Es por eso que en esas horribles fabricas se estudiaban a los niños antes de asustarlos" dijo Abby.

"Y yo que creía que todos los niños se asustaban con facilidad" dijo Derek.

"Tienes suerte, puedo ser peor" dijo Abby.

"¿A si?, ¿cómo?" pregunto Derek.

"Podrían haberte violado" respondió Abby con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso lo estas inventando" dijo Derek.

"No, escuche historias de monstruos violados incluso por los mismos niños que intentaron asustar" dijo Abby.

"Olvidemos esto y mejor hay que dormir" dijo Derek.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Abby, en eso, ambos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos estaban despiertos, se encontraban desayunando y en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Quien podrá ser?" pregunto Abby muy desconcertada, en eso abrió la puerta y vio que se trataba del narco.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Derek desconcertado.

"Lo que quiero, es ayuda de uno de ustedes" respondió el narco.

"El trato decía que solo teníamos que asustar a la gente" dijo Abby.

"Lo sé, y no abra trato si no hay dinero" dijo el narco.

"Te podemos dar algo" dijo Abby.

"No lo puedo aceptar, ya que lo que necesito es que uno de ustedes distribuya mi mercancía" dijo el narco.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?" pregunto Derek.

"Porque el estúpido de Cris, el que se encargaba de distribuir la droga, no quiso venderle droga a unos yolos, ellos se enfurecieron y lo balacearon, aparte, quemaron el carro con toda la droga" respondió el narco.

"Debió venderles" dijo Abby.

"La verdad es que no era una buena idea" dijo el narco.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Los yolos solo suelen consumir marihuana, no cocaína, supongo que lo que querían era delatarnos con la policía" respondió el narco.

"No sé cómo puedo ayudarte" dijo Abby.

"Es muy simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es conducir nuestro carro y venderle a los pequeños distribuidores" dijo el narco.

"Oiga, mi esposa no va a hacer eso" dijo Derek.

"¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" pregunto el narco.

"¿Que me das si vendo tu porquería?" pregunto Abby.

"Te daré mas comida y algunos otros lujos" respondió el narco.

"Pero si conduce tu carro, la gente huira al verla" dijo Derek.

"Las ventanas del auto están polarizadas, nadie puede ver hacia dentro del vehículo" dijo el narco.

"¿Y como sabré a quien venderle?" pregunto Abby.

"Ellos reconocerán el auto y se acercaran" respondió el narco.

"Bien, ¿cuando empiezo?" pregunto Abby.

"Esta noche" respondió el narco.

"Bien, apropósito, nunca me dijiste tu nombre" dijo Abby.

"Me llamo Dave, ¿Y el tuyo?" respondió Dave.

" Abigail Hardscrabble" respondió Abby, en eso Dave se marcho del lugar.

"¿Estás segura de hacer eso?" pregunto Derek preocupado.

"No ha de ser tan difícil" respondió Abby sin preocupación.

* * *

Ese noche, Abby se encontraba en la casa de Dave.

"Bien, solo tienes que venderles los pequeños paquetes de droga, ya te dije los precios" dijo Dave mientras llevaba a Abby a la cochera donde se encontraba el auto que debía conducir.

"Aquí está tu auto, lo llamo la lata" dijo Dave.

"Espero poder conducir" dijo Abby mientras observaba el auto el cual era algo viejo, no sabía si su cuerpo le permitiría conducir.

"Sube, y me dices si puedes conducirlo" dijo Dave, en eso Abby se subió al carro el cual era pequeño para su estatura, no podía caber por lo tanto le pido a Dave que retirara el asiento del conductor, después de unos minutos, retiraron por completo el asiento, ella intento acomodarse pero igualmente no conseguía caber.

"Veo que no puedes en esto, por suerte tenemos otro carro para ti, es un poco más grande, es una furgoneta" dijo Dave y en eso le mostro el otro auto, pidió que removieran el asiento, Abby intento meterse pero apenas cabía, por suerte podía conducir la furgoneta.

"Estupendo, veo que puedes conducir este carro, a este lo llamo, el pocho" dijo Dave.

"Esto va a ser muy incomodo" dijo Abby.

"Bien, ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, una cosa más, si alguien intenta robarte, amenázalo con esto" dijo Dave y en eso le entrego una pistola cargada.

"No se usar esto" dijo Abby.

"Te recomiendo que empieces a practicar ya que esto te puede salvar el culo de un problema, otra cosa, si te amenaza con un arma, no lo dudes y escapa" dijo Dave.

"Espero poder con esto" dijo Abby.

"Te deseo buena suerte" dijo Dave y en eso Abby se fue directo al pueblo.

* * *

Varias horas después, Abby se encontraba en el pueblo, pero no recordaba que ese era el pueblo al que una vez ataco cuando estaba poseída por el demonio Chuchuta, ella solo seguía conduciendo, se le hacia increíble que una directora de universidad se convirtiera en una traficante de cocaína, las calles estaban algo vacías, en eso un extraño se acerco al auto, ella detuvo el auto, el tipo no dijo nada, él solo esperaba la mercancía, Abby abrió la ventana lista para darle el paquete.

"¡O dios mío!" dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

"No grites, solo voy a darte lo que quieres" dijo Abby intentando calmarlo mientras le mostraba el paquete.

"¿No vas a chuparme los pezones?" pregunto el muchacho asustado.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, claro que no, solo toma esta porquería y lárgate" respondió Abby mientras le entregaba el paquete de cocaína, él muchacho le pago y se fue.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, Abby aun seguía rondando por el pueblo, ya había vendido varios paquetes a otras personas, varias le respondieron con la misma sorpresa, ella se encontraba en una calle, habían parado el carro para descansar un rato, mientras descansaba, alguien se acerco a la furgoneta.

"Señor salga del vehículo" dijo el tipo, Abby se despertó de su pequeña siesta y abrió la ventana.

"Aquí está tu paquete" dijo Abby sin mirar al hombre.

"O por dios, es un monstruo y vende drogas" dijo el tipo impactado por lo que estaba viendo, Abby se volteo a verlo y quedo aterrorizada, era un policía.

"¡Salga del maldito vehículo!" grito el policía, Abby estaba aterrorizada por lo que saco el arma y le apunto con ella.

"Solo déjeme en paz" dijo Abby pero por accidente se le disparo, le dio en la rodilla, el policía grito de dolor.

"¡Oficial herido!, ¡oficial herido!, ¡necesito refuerzos!" grito el policía, Abby estaba muy asustada por lo que encendió el auto y condujo lo mas rápido que podía lejos de ahí.

* * *

Una hora después, Abby condujo hasta la casa de Dave, metió el auto en la cochera y salió de él.

"¿Cómo fue tu primera noche?" pregunto Dave algo emocionado.

"Muy mal, acabo de dispararle a un policía" respondió Abby muy asustada.

"¿¡Qué!?, ¿estás loca?, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?" pregunto Dave molesto.

"Solo me asuste" respondió Abby.

"¿Te aseguraste de que no viera las placas?" pregunto Dave frustrado.

"No lo sé" respondió Abby asustada.

"Si la policía rastrea el auto, nos arrestaran a todos incluyéndote a ti y a tu esposo" dijo Dave.

"¿Que podemos hacer?" pregunto Abby muy asustada.

"Esperare lo mejor, pero recuerda que si la policía nos encuentra, matare a tu esposo y a ti te are que te violen los perros ¿¡quedo claro!?" dijo Dave enojado.

"Si" respondió Abby

"Ahora ¡lárgate!" grito Dave enojado y en eso Abby se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

Un tiempo después, Abby ya se encontraba en su casa con Derek.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Derek con curiosidad.

"Bien, bien, es un buen trabajo" respondió Abby, ella no quería decirle la verdad porque tenía miedo.

"¿Como sigues de tu pie?" pregunto Abby.

"Un poco mejor" respondió Derek.

"Sera mejor ir a dormir" dijo Abby para evitar más preguntas, una hora más tarde, Abby no podía dormir, seguía pensando en lo que le paso, solo esperaba que hubieran buenas noticias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Abby se dirigió a la casa de Dave, con mucho miedo, deseaba no entrar pero no tenía otra opción, al llegar, toco la puerta esperando a que no hubiera nadie pero la puerta se abrió.

"Pasa" dijo Dave, Abby entro asustada.

"Te tengo buenas noticias" dijo Dave con una sonrisa, Abby esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

"El policía al que le disparaste, dijo que él se disparo por accidente, lo consideraron el más grande de los idiotas, así que no te preocupes, no te voy a matar" dijo Dave, Abby estaba muy feliz por eso, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar del miedo, pero pronto se calmo.

"Pero tengo una muy mala noticia" dijo Dave con una sonrisa perversa, la sonrisa de Abby se desvaneció.

"Tengo un amigo traficante de blancas, el chofer del tráiler en que las transportaba, murió jugando futbol" dijo Dave con sonrisa malvada.

"¿cómo pudo...?" pregunto Abby pero fue interrumpida por Dave.

"Eso que importa, el caso es que quiero que tu conduzcas ese tráiler" dijo Dave.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Abby sorprendida.

"No me importa si te da asco, me van a pagar 10000 dólares y tu vas a hacer ese horrible trabajo o sino jamás te daré de tragar, espero que me entiendas" dijo Dave.

"Pero ¿por qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Por ser una estúpida con las armas, así que espero que esto te enseñe sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí" respondió Dave.

"En que lio me he metido" pensó Abby.

"¿No tengo otra opción?" pregunto Abby con cara larga.

"Francamente no" respondió Dave.

"¿Cuando empiezo?" pregunto Abby.

"Empiezas esta noche, ahora lárgate, y ve a hacer berrinches a otro lado" respondió Dave y con eso Abby se fue hacia su casa algo triste.

* * *

Un tiempo después, Abby ya se encontraba en casa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Derek al ver a Abby triste.

"Me dio un trabajo horrible para esta noche" respondió Abby triste.

"¿Que trabajo?" pregunto Derek preocupado.

"Tengo que conducir un tráiler para traficar blancas" respondió Abby.

"¿Blancas?" pregunto Derek desconcertado.

"No sé lo que es pero sé que no es bueno" respondió Abby.

* * *

Ese día en la noche, Abby se presento con Dave para que le llevara hasta donde se encontraba su amigo el cual se llamaba Ben, recorrieron unos 40 kilómetros hasta donde él se encontraba, Dave le dijo a su amigo que tuviera calma, que Abby haría el trabajo, el tráiler fue modificado para que ella pudiera conducirlo cómodamente.

"¿Ya te sabes la ruta?" pregunto Ben a Abby.

"Si" respondió Abby.

"Bien pero por si a caso, te deje un mapa en la guantera" dijo Ben.

"Bien" dijo Abby.

"Recuerda que si te quedas sin gasolina, usa los botes que deje en la parte de atrás del tráiler" dijo Ben, con eso Abby subió al tráiler.

"Una cosa más" dijo Ben.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Si algo sale mal, serás mi esclava por el resto de tu miserable existencia" respondió Ben.

"Hazle caso, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz" dijo Dave, en eso, Abby se puso en marcha, no sabía muy bien cómo conducir un tráiler, pero no era tan distinto como el carro que ella solía conducir.

"Jefe, ¿está seguro de que no nos fallara?" pregunto uno de los colegas de Dave.

"Espero que no, pero por si a caso, vigilen a su esposo" respondió Dave.

"¿De dónde sacaste a esa cosa?" pregunto Ben a Dave.

"Te lo contare de camino al bar" respondió Dave, Abby se encontraba conduciendo el tráiler no se le complico manejarlo, lo único que tenía en mente era cuando se terminaba esa pesadilla pero eso no la detuvo y solo siguió conduciendo, aun tenia curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba transportando, veía los demás autos rebasarla, a veces se imaginaba los nombres y las vidas de los conductores solo para entretenerse, en eso sonó un teléfono, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en la guantera por lo que lo busco ahí, lo encontró y contesto.

"Hola Abby" dijo Dave.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Abby.

"Solo quería saber cómo te iba" respondió Dave.

"Bien" dijo Abby.

"OK, recuerda que tienes que llegar hasta el Condado de Sabine, no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo te llevara pero si te empiezas a quedar dormida, en la habitación de atrás hay unas bebidas energéticas, no tomes mas de unas o te reventara el corazón, y si tienes demasiado sueño, hay puedes quedarte a dormir, pero escucha, si algo sale mal, Ben le arrancara la cabeza a tu esposo" dijo Dave.

"¿Terminaste de amenazarme?" pregunto Abby enojada.

"Si, te llamo después" respondió Dave y en eso colgó, Abby solo esperaba a que esa pesadilla terminara, no se detuvo, pasaron varias horas, ella seguía conduciendo, las horas pasaba, aun le quedaban energías, podía ver como comenzaba amanecer, eso le recordaba las demás fraternidades entrenando para su juegos, en ese momento cerró los ojos un rato, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que iba a máxima velocidad en puesta abajo, no se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, freno despacio, para su suerte, se encontraba en un camino recto, vio un pequeño sitio para estacionarse, se encontraba en un hermoso campo de flores, casi no pasaban autos, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta para descansar, al despertar giro la llave y vio en el reloj del radio, había dormido dos horas, esperaba que le fuera suficiente, pero antes de encender el tráiler, noto que le quedaba menos de medio tanque de gasolina, salió de la cabina y se dirigió al contenedor de carga para buscar la gasolina, abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí se encontraban los botes de gasolina, vio el cargamento, eran grandes cajas bien ordenadas, se preguntaba mucho lo que estaría transportando por lo que decidió revisar una, todas tenían pequeños agujeros, observo por los agujeros de la caja y se llevo una gran sorpresa, dentro se encontraba una persona, una mujer, reviso otra y también había una persona, reviso varias y efectivamente también contenían personas, todas eran mujeres, estaba muy sorprendida de lo que había visto, eso eran las blancas, estaba traficando mujeres, se preguntaba, como es que esas personas podían hacerle eso a esas mujeres, no quería distraerse, sabía que no podía hacer nada, si hacia algo, matarían a su esposo, tomo los botes de gasolina y cerró la puerta, lleno el tanque de gasolina y se puso en marcha, estuvo un tiempo conduciendo hasta que finalmente llego a su destino, se encontraba en un almacén esperando a las personas que recibirían el cargamento, se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo, nunca pensó que sentiría algo como eso por un ser humano, aunque en este caso, eran varios, pensaba que esos eran los mismos sentimientos que sentía Sullivan.

"¿Tienes el paquete?" pregunto un tipo a Abby, no sabía qué hacer esperaba que no la viera, no quería saber como respondería, abrió la ventana y le arrojo la llave del tráiler, el tipo no se molesto en preguntar por lo que abrió el tráiler, Abby observo como sacaban las cajas que contenían las personas, cuando terminaron, el tipo cerro el tráiler y se dirigió hacia ella, abrió un poco la ventana.

"Arrójame la llave" dijo Abby, en eso el tipo le arrojo la llave.

"¿Que van a hacer con esas personas?" pregunto Abby.

"¿No lo sabes?, son para venderlas, muchos pagarían por una mujer blanca muy sexy" respondió el tipo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Muchos quieren sexo, otros las quieren para esclavizarlas, ¿quieres una?" respondió el tipo.

"No" respondió Abby, en eso se puso en marcha para regresar, sentía mucha tristeza por esas personas, mientras conducía, sonó el teléfono, ella contesto.

"Estoy muy contento, ya me avisaron que entregaste el correo, tú y tu esposo son libres" dijo Ben muy contento.

"Eres un monstruo" dijo Abby molesta.

"¿Y tú que eres?" pregunto Ben en tono de burla.

"Es diferente, ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso a esas pobres personas?" pregunto Abby molesta.

"¿Que, las putas?, nacieron para eso, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tu mundo pero aquí esa es la realidad" respondió Ben.

"Yo ya no tengo un mundo, por eso vivo en tu mundo, porque uno de ustedes destruyo mi mundo, y se me hace increíble que le hagan eso a su propia especie" dijo Abby.

"No te quejes de tus problemas conmigo, díselo al que lo destruyo" dijo Ben.

"El está muerto, ya no tengo nada, solo a mi esposo, ustedes deberían pagar por lo que le hicieron a esas pobres personas" dijo Abby.

"Deberías saber que no es la primera vez, y recuerda que si nos delatas, te mataremos" dijo Ben.

"Tú no tienes familia, solo eres un maldito que quiere hacer sufrir a los demás, solo eres escoria inmunda" dijo Abby enojada.

"Ya está hecho, así que deja de quejarte" dijo Ben y colgó, Abby solo pensó en lo que le gustaría hacerle, pero antes se concentro en el camino, paso un tiempo, era de noche, no se le ocurrió tomar una de las bebidas energéticas, estaba cansada, mientras conducía por una curva, vio que un auto venia en su carril, del cansancio no freno a tiempo y envistió al auto sacándolo del camino, el choque la hizo despertar y freno de inmediato, la parte de enfrente del tráiler no tenía muchos rasguños pero el auto que choco, estaba muy dañado, fue de inmediato hacia él, vio al hombre que conducía el auto, estaba muy herido, él logro ver a Abby pero no dijo nada.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí, por favor no me dejes, por favor" suplico Abby pero el hombre dejo de respirar, había muerto.

"No, por favor no me hagas esto, por favor te lo suplico" suplico Abby muy triste pero el hombre ya estaba murto, ella observo el auto y se dio cuenta de algo mucho peor, en la parte de atrás se encontraba un niño el cual también había muerto.

"¡Noooo!, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?" grito Abby llorando, no podía hacer nada, había matado a un padre y a su hijo, Abby estaba aterrorizada, no sabía qué hacer, decidió regresar al tráiler y marcharse, no sin antes tomar una bebida energética, al llegar al lugar de donde partió, vio que era esperada por Dave y Ben, Abby se bajo del tráiler.

"¿Como esta nuestro lindo ciempiés?" pregunto Dave, Abby lo miro con cara triste.

"Hice algo muy malo" respondió Abby triste.

"Si te refieres a esas estúpidas del tráiler, no te preocupes por ellas" dijo Ben.

"Acabo de matar a un padre y a su hijo" dijo Abby triste.

"¿Qué?, ¿¡acabas de cometer otra estupidez!?" pregunto Dave molesto.

"Tenía algo de sueño, yo iba en mi carril y ellos me envistieron en una curva" respondió Abby sacando lagrimas de los ojos.

"¿En tu carril y en una curva?" pregunto Ben.

"Si" respondió Abby llorando.

"¿¡Y de que te preocupas!?, ellos tuvieron la culpa" dijo Ben.

"Yo los mate" dijo Abby llorando.

"Escucha, ibas en tu carril, ellos invadieron tu carril, ellos tuvieron la culpa y aparte fue en una curva, ocurren muchos accidentes en las curvas, nadie sabrá que fuste tu" dijo Dave.

"Ustedes son unos malditos hijos de puta" dijo Abby muy enojada.

"Es la verdad, aparte te tenemos un regalo" dijo Dave y en eso le mostro una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color verde.

"¿Cómo pueden vivir así?" pregunto Abby triste.

"Esta es nuestra vida así que toma tu regalo y vete" respondió Dave, en eso Abby tomo el regalo y se fue, al llegar a casa, vio que Derek no estaba, abrió el regalo y lo que vio le sorprendió, era un dildo con una nota que decía "un vibrador para que te lo metas por el culo", Abby sentía mucho odio a hacia esos tipos, no podía creer que le hicieran eso a la gente, no podía creer en que lio se había metido.

"Abby, ¿cómo te fue?" pregunto Derek entrando a la casa.

"El tráiler estaba lleno de mujeres secuestradas" respondió Abby triste.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Derek sorprendido.

"No solo trafican cocaína, también trafican a la gente" respondió Abby triste.

"Por dios, ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso a su propia especie?" pregunto Derek.

"De que te quejas, ellos nos crearon, y ellos nos destruyeron, no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos sobrevivir" respondió Abby.

"Lo curioso es que, nos dieron algunas cosas como un generador eléctrico, un pequeño refrigerador y una tele" dijo Derek.

"Ahora no quiero hablar, estoy muy cansada, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo no he dormido" dijo Abby y en eso, ambos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente, Abby vio que Derek estaba viendo la tele.

"¿Que estás viendo?" pregunto Abby.

"Las noticias" respondió Derek.

"Y en ultimas noticias, se encontró un auto chocado fuera de una curva, se encontró al conductor y a su hijo muertos, se especula que chocaron contra un tráiler, la esposa del conductor se encuentra destrozada por la noticia del suceso" dijo el noticiero.

"Me pregunto ¿quién sería tan irresponsable como para hacer eso?" pregunto Derek, Abby sabía que no podía ocultar eso.

"Temo que yo soy ese irresponsable" dijo Abby, ella le explico todo a Derek, él lo entendió, aunque Abby sintiera mucha culpa, no tenía la culpa, el conductor invadió su carril en una curva debido al cansancio que tenia, no había forma de evitar el incidente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La huida

"¿Hola?, ¿dónde estoy?" pregunto Derek el cual se encontraba encadenado en una habitación oscura.

"¿Hay alguien?" pregunto Derek algo asustado, noto que tenía las piernas separadas lo cual lo asustaba demasiado, en ese momento, las luces se encendieron, Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con una falda rosada, el grito del susto, en ese momento despertó en su cama al lado de su esposa.

"Que horrible pesadilla, no vuelvo a comer frijoles con vinagre" dijo Derek calmándose por la pesadilla.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que los dos salieron del cubo, Abby se ha dedicado a trabajar para Dave distribuyendo cocaína, Derek se dedica a cosas del hogar y a veces sale en las noche por un poco de diversión al igual que Abby aunque les traiga algunos problemas, nadie sabe quién o de donde vienen y ni les importa, Abby se acostumbro mucho a su nuevo trabajo, gano la confianza de Dave tanto que el les enseño desde cultivar la coca hasta tratar la cocaína, le enseño todo lo que tenían que saber para ser unos buenos narcotraficantes e incluso les obsequio unas semillas de coca, lo único que se preguntan es: ¿que habrá sido de los demás?.

* * *

Ese día, ambos estaban viendo una película de terror.

"Que película tan horrible" dijo Abby con cara de asco.

"Dios, a ese tipo se le salieron las tripas por la boca" dijo Derek con ganas de vomitar.

"Mejor cambia de canal, esta película me está dando asco" dijo Abby, en eso Derek cambio de canal.

"Este programa se ve interesante" dijo Derek mientras veía la tele.

"Fue sin querer queriendo" dijo el personaje de la tele, Derek se reía de eso al igual que Abby, en eso alguien toco la puerta, Abby se paró a abrir, al abrir la puerta vio que era Dave.

"¿Que necesitas?" pregunto Abby.

"Tienen que irse de aquí" respondió Dave serio.

"¿Qué?, tu no nos vas a echar de aquí" dijo Abby molesta.

"No tienen otra opción" dijo Dave.

"Esta es nuestra casa, no tenemos a donde ir" dijo Abby.

"Quédense, pero les advierto que la policía viene para acá" dijo Dave.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Resulta que uno de mis colegas era un agente en cubierto, no logre matarlo antes de que avisara a las autoridades, ya atraparon a Ben y vienen por nosotros" respondió Dave.

"Tus problemas no son nuestros problemas" dijo Abby.

"Pues deberían serlo, hay evidencia que te incrimina a ti y a tu esposo" dijo Dave.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Abby preocupada.

"Distribuiste mi mercancía, eso te hace cómplice y no sé que las haría la policía, espero que no te atrapen, fuiste uno de mis mejores colegas" respondió Dave y en eso se fue.

"No puede ser cierto" dijo Abby.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Derek.

"Temo que tenemos que irnos, la policía viene para acá" respondió Abby.

"No tenemos a donde ir" dijo Derek.

"Pues hay que buscar un lugar" dijo Abby.

* * *

Ese día en la noche, los dos se encontraban escondidos en un callejón en una pequeña ciudad, Abby estaba agotada, había volado por horas cargando a Derek y algunas cosas.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Abby, en eso vio unos baños portátiles por el edificio en construcción al otro lado, ella fue hacia ellos pero al acercarse, fue golpeada por un fuerte olor, intento acercarse pero el olor cada vez se hacía más fuerte, al llegar, abrió la puerta de uno de esos baños vio algo que le cambio la vida, era algo tan horrible que acabo vomitando, aparte fue acompañado de un olor tan fuerte como para declarar ese lugar como territorio toxico, no tuvo otra opción mas que huir de ahí, tomo a Derek y ambos huyeron de ese lugar por el fuerte olor, mientras corrían, vieron una gasolinera en el camino, se encontraba vacía, excepto por el oxxo que se encontraba en ese sitio, ella vio un baño, en eso corrió hacia él con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie, corrió hacia el baño de mujeres, y al entrar vio los baños completamente asquerosos, se dirigió al baño de hombres el cual se encontraba mucho peor, estaba lleno de ratas, se preguntaba, como pueden tener los baños así, no tuvo otra opción mas que entrar al baño de mujeres y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, varios minutos después, tomo una botella que encontró en el bote de basura, la lleno de gasolina de una de las bombas, se dirigió al baño de mujeres, saco unos serillos que tenía en el bolsillo y los puso encendidos en la botella, y salió corriendo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Derek.

"Tenemos que irnos" respondió Abby mientras tomaba a Derek y en ese momento exploto la botella incendiando el baño, en eso se despertó un guardia que estaba dentro de la tienda.

"Oye, los baños ya explotaron" dijo el guardia por la radio y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos se encontraban durmiendo en un pequeño callejón, en eso escucharon el sonido de una campana, Abby se despertó y vio que en frente del callejón se encontraba una escuela, ambos pensaron ver como daban las clases ahí ya que tenían curiosidad, los dos se acercaron con cuidado para que nadie los viera, Abby se asomo por una ventana para observar la clase, noto que las clases eran iguales a las de su mundo.

"Y la fotosíntesis es, ¡Un punto menos!" grito el maestro muy enojado mientras señalaba a un muchacho.

"¿Que, por qué?" pregunto el muchacho sorprendido.

"¡Dos puntos menos!" grito el maestro muy enojado.

"Ya no la vuelvo hacer" dijo el muchacho.

"Así me gusta" dijo el maestro.

"Entonces la, ¡Y te quedas sin recreo!" dijo el maestro muy enojado al muchacho.

"¿¡Que por qué!?" pregunto el muchacho muy sorprendido.

"¡Pensaste fuerte!" respondió el maestro enojado.

"Y la, ¡Los latidos de tu corazón me molestan!" grito el maestro muy enojado al muchacho.

"Que maestro tan horrible" murmuro Abby mientras espiaba la clase.

"¿¡Quien dijo eso!?,¡ todos se quedan sin recreo y además esta reprobados!" grito el maestro muy enojado.

"¿Me habrá escuchado?" se pregunto Abby.

"¡ahora por eso quedan suspendidos de mi clase!" grito el maestro muy enojado.

"Creo que si" murmuro Abby.

"¡Ahora les dejare que me resuelvan 5 libros de 500 páginas, las quiero para después de vacaciones!" grito el maestro, Abby no lo dudo y se alejo de ahí, decidió espiar por otra ventana y encontró la oficina del director, se encontraba el director en su oficina picándose la nariz y limpiándose el dedo bajo su escritorio, Abby no podía entender cómo es que ese tipo podría ser el director, en eso entro una maestra a la oficina.

"Buenos días Max" dijo la maestra.

"¿Que ocurre señorita Pérez?" pregunto Max.

"Creo que necesitamos otra sesión" dijo Pérez mientras se quitaba la blusa.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Max mientras se quitaba la camisa, Abby ya sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir por lo que decidió buscar otra ventana, no se quejaba de eso ya que ella a veces hacia eso en secreto con Derek, mientas Derek espiaba otra clase en la cual todo era un desastre, los alumnos gritaban, aventaban cosas, pintaban las paredes, mientras que el maestro se encontraba durmiendo, Derek pensaba en querer hacer algo pero decidió no hacerlo.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, todos salieron al recreo con excepción de los que fueron castigados, Abby y Derek se encontraban escondidos en la azotea de la escuela, estaban observando a los demás en receso, en eso vieron a un muchacho que les llamo la atención, el muchacho estaba recargado en un árbol con un pequeño libro, en eso cuatro matones lo rodearon.

"Quiero todo tu dinero" dijo el más grande.

"Lárgate de aquí" respondió el muchacho.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto el matón enojado, en eso el muchacho le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, el matón hizo caras horribles del dolor.

"Oye Paul, ya deberías de dejarlo en paz, es la octava vez que te hace eso" dijo uno de sus amigos.

"¡Oye estúpido, quedas castigado!" grito el maestro enojón muy enojado mientras todos los veían.

"¡Cállate maldito idiota!" grito el muchacho.

"¿¡Que dijiste estúpido!?" grito el maestro enojón furioso y en eso el muchacho corrió hacia él y lo golpeo en la cara, en eso todos comenzaron a pelear.

"Que escuela tan rara" dijo Derek mientras observaba como todos peleaban.

* * *

Varias horas después, Abby se encontraba volando mientras, en eso vio una señora sentada en el pórtico de su casa, se le hacía algo familiar, vio que había una ventana abierta, decidió entrar en su casa por ahí, tenia curiosidad por saber porque le era familiar esa señora.

"¿Qué haces Abby?" pregunto Derek desconcertado.

"Creo que se quien es ella" respondió Abby, en eso se dirijo a la sala de estar, y encendió la tele a alto volumen para llamar la atención de la señora, en eso vio una foto de ella con su esposo e hijo, sabía que era la esposa del tipo que mato hace varios años en un accidente de auto, la muchacha entro a su casa para ver que estaba pasando y al llegar a la sala de estar se dio una gran sorpresa.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la muchacha sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

"Solo relájese, tengo algo que decirle" respondió Abby.

"¿Qué?" pregunto la muchacha con miedo.

"Yo mate a tu esposo y a tu hijo" respondió Abby con mucha pena.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" pregunto la muchacha sorprendida.

"Fue un accidente, yo estaba conduciendo y él me envistió, no pude hacer nada, créeme que yo me siento mal por lo que hice" respondió Abby, ella le conto todo a la muchacha, ella sentía algo de ira por lo que le había dicho pero al final perdono a Abby, sabía que no podría haber evitado el accidente, para su suerte, su esposo ya había arreglado todo para cuando el falleciera.

* * *

varias horas después, Abby se encontraba en un callejón en otra ciudad, ella y su esposo habían robado algo de tequila y decidieron embriagarse, querían verle lo positivo a su situación, Derek se había dormido mientras que Abby se encontraba sentada en una esquina mirando al vacio pensando en tonterías que le gustaría hacer.

"Creo que deberían buscarse un mejor lugar que un horrible callejón" dijo alguien.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" pregunto Abby algo desconcertada.

"Solo soy uno de tantos, una persona común y corriente, y puedo ayudarles" dijo el tipo.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Abby.

"Les puedo dar un buen hogar" respondió el tipo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Abby.

"Bobby Jenkins" respondió Bobby.

Fin

* * *

**Esto aun no ha acabado pero tardara un poco en que continúe la historia de estos dos.**

**una nota: el chiste del maestro enojón es de werevertumorro, el crédito de ese chiste no es mío, es de él, espero que no les ofenda**


End file.
